the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Spy Saint/Battle Of Hoth
This story is based on the new battlefront game. Saber just finished adjusting his new Rebel gear when he heard a commanding voice command him "Corporal Nexus!; Turn around and face me!." Saber flinched at the voice he had gone on a mission on Dantioone with Krayt Squad but he was still fairly new to the rebellion. Saber slowly turned around to find a sort of familiar armor with the colors of the rebel on it and a toothy grin and bread to cover it. But that was not what stroke him it was his face: A face Saber couldn't forget since he saw it on many individuals and it was the face that had killed the Jedi! Saber briefly paused feeling his hand near his blaster and his hidden lightsaber but soon realized if this Clone was from the empire why hadn't he killed him? Then he got the answer and in a whisper he said "Kyl?" kyl's grin grew bigger and he said "So you remember me General?" Saber nodded and said" I thought you died on Umbara?" Kyl's face darkened and said in almost a whisper "In more ways then you know: Anyways I thought you died their to my last glimpse of you was you getting slashed across the shoulder by A Sith. Saber felt his robotic hand flex involuntary and then says "like you said more then you know." Kyl stared at Saber trying to get a feel for his long lost friend and Saber used the force to try and find any hint of anger toward Saber. They both only found relief for their friends being alive. kyl then chuckles and says "Well Saber your going to have to tell me all about what you where doing for like twenty-one years". Saber agrees and then they hit the mess hall and talk over with each other about How Saber had to fight Darth Rain and A clone of Tyler, and kyl tells about his misadventures with his Wife Victoria. Kyl speaks "So did you ever find the Senator Again?" Saber was took back to how Zoe and led a team to rescue him from Rain on Teth and then he says "Yes and Clobber." Kyl looks shocked that his fellow brother was alive but then says "Well I haven't heard from him but I have heard from Thawne, Gears, Claymor, and Ronin and they all are doing well on Mandalore." Saber nodded and then felt his comlink buzz and then sees its from Zoe. He activates it to find Her and One year Cole in her arms. Saber sees its a message thanks to the long distance from Tatioone to Hoth but still Saber relished seeing aprt of his family. Saber grins as Zoe makes Coles little arm wave at the com station and then sees Kyl watching it as well obviously surprised to see Cole.Saber then feels a hollowness from his friend as he missed his wife. Saber then decides to finish the rest later and then continues eating his Smoke Roba sausages trying to shrug of his friends emptiness. Obviously Kyl wanted to learn more about Cole TBA Saber slept soundly in his bunk on echo base till suddenly he felt a disturbance in the force. He sat up just as Helot does the same. Helot spoke"You felt it to?" Saber nods just at the first explosion rocks the base. The rest of Krayt Squad awoke just as it hit and they put their gear on then ran outside. Saber gripped his blaster still feeling half asleep as he followed Jerek and Helot out the door. Suddenly adrenaline kicked in as the alarm sounded: Imperial Troops had entered the base! Suddenly three Snowtroopers appeared down the hall and Saber quickly blasted them down.